puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 9
"The School Festival and the Secret Promise" is the ninth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the ninth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis After discovering that her mother was the previous winner of the Tiara cup, she becomes hell-bent on winning it by forcing herself to keep training. But in her attempts at improvement, her health and relationships begin to suffer. Summary One evening Rizumu watches a performance in the living room of a figure skater who resembles her. She watches her gracefully glide across the ice before jumping up into the air to perform the Aurora Rising. Rizumu wonders if she can do it, and she continues watching. The next day, the girls are informed by Kyoko that in June they will be taking part in a tournament. Jun brings up that the winner will receive a special Prism Stone from it and brings up the legendary queen who won it before, Sonata Kanzaki. From this, she gained a lot of attention and popularity, and was able to perform the Aurora Rising. While Aira gushes over the tiara Prism Stone Rizumu is distracted and takes off for home. Jun continues to describe how one needs the Pure Crystal Tiara, Crystal High Heels, and the Pure White Wedding in order to perform the Aurora Rising to Aira, he also tells her that to perform it the user must love Prism Shows and symbolically wed yourself to the rink. Which causes Aira to think about how serious Rizumu is in regards to performing this; although she can't help but think she seems sad. At school Aira sees a sign for the upcoming school festival, along with information about a secret guest star. She wonders if it's Callings, but she kind of doubts it as she meets up with Rizumu to begin chattering about it- until she cuts her off to say she can't go. They are approached by a few girls who ask them to perform at the festival as special guests because they were unable to get the Callings, and explain how they called Kyoko to try to set it up, but she worried that having such big stars appear could ruin the event because of how excited the fans would get. So she suggested Aira and Rizumu instead. Aira doesn't mind, but Rizumu briskly states that if they have the time to help the festival then she would rather use this time to practice for the Tiara Cup. She heads off before they can say anything else, leaving Aira to express concern before she agrees to help. She takes off to sit down with Rabi-chi and brings up how weird Rizumu is acting lately. She was sure she would be excited about the festival, and Rabi-chi mentions that even if she is busy preparing for the upcoming tournament she can't shirk other responsibilities. Aira agrees and they determine that she must be in a slump. Meanwhile, Rizumu is training at Pretty Top. She gets angry when she realizes she almost fell over and messed up, and Bea-Chi insists that she stops to rest for a moment but she stubbornly rejects. But to her sudden surprise, Hibiki has shown up with Sho and Wataru. He teases her and suggests she loosens up, then he takes off. Further frustrated, Rizumu claims that she does not have the time for anything else right now and resumes working. The next day at school, Rizumu overlooks the festival sign when Aira approaches her to reveal her plan of participating in the Prism Show during the Festival. She also plans to train and do her best for the Tiara Cup too, so she is hoping that Rizumu will perform with her. Rizumu is surprised by this but tells her that if she was to go after both things then she'll fail so there's no point. She then tells Aira that she should reconsider because she shouldn't care about wanting to make others happy, she has better things to worry about. Aira refuses and says that she wants everyone to have fun though- including Rizumu. She points out how weird she's been acting lately, and how she doesn't seem to be having fun anymore, which causes Rizumu to think about Hibiki again. Aira continues on by saying that Rizumu was the one who showed her how fun the Prism Shows were in the first place, so she will be doing her best and wait for her. With that she takes off. Later that day, Rizumu is out running when she sees someone dancing nearby and to her surprise, she finds out it's Hibiki. She stops to chat with him and he decides to stop for a moment and offer her a drink, explaining how he always comes to this secret location to train. Rizumu compliments his skill before claiming that she never thought someone like him even practiced; but he assures her that practice is important, no matter how talented someone is. Not only does it show how much fun they have, but it makes the audience members enjoy themselves too, which is the most important thing. He teases Rizumu a little again before promising that she can come back to tell him things whenever she feels troubled. During the Festival, Rizumu walks around when she spots the brand new poster that was put up. As this is going on, the girls from before show up to see how Aira is when she suddenly insists that Rizumu will show up. She is sure of it; but to her surprise Callings arrive just then. The guys explain how they couldn't just leave girls in trouble, so they showed up to perform as requested. Hearing the music, Rizumu heads into the nearby room to watch a part of the performance before she heads off to meet up with Aira. She apologizes for her behavior lately and Aira forgives her, saying that she knows how important the tournament was for her to win. She waits for her to change and they head to the side of the stage, where they meet Callings as they exit. They speak with them for a moment and get on the stage to begin, where Rizumu is able to perform the Colorful Choco Parade jump. She realizes in this instance that happiness really is good, and decides she wants to make others smile as well. She never felt such a feeling before. As Aira goes on to perform Heartful Splash, Rizumu realizes she has enough energy and pulls off the Happy Macaron Spin jump. With their show over, the girls head backstage to relax. Callings come by again to tell the girls that they will be heading out now, but Rizumu stops them to speak to Hibiki. Flustered, she attempts to thank Hibiki, but when he teases her she gets frustrated. The guys take off as Aira wonders what it was Hibiki said to help her, but she's just glad to see she's back to normal. However, their happiness is short-lived after Jun arrives to realize he forgot to tell them something: in the tournament there will only be a single crown. While they may compete together, only one of them will be able to bask in the spotlight of glory. The girls can only look on in disbelief. Characters in Order of Appearance *Rizumu Amamiya *Andy *Aira Harune *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Hibiki *Wataru *Shou Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 9/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream